I Just Heard You Sigh
by Cokkii
Summary: SongFic. Takes place after EOT. RS. Ranger realizes his relationship with Steph is deeper than he expected. PS: Tank is haveing daughter problems. Hail Teenage Years!


Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right Based on the song by Billy Currington 

It was less then an hour since she returned to the little house owned by Spiro. We were now in her apartment, on her couch. She had been silent since we returned and was unusually stiff. "Babe?"

She looked at me and tried to hold back the tears but was unsuccessful. I felt my heart be tugged by a strange urge to comfort her and pulled her close to me. We sat like that for hours, she had fallen asleep and I didn't want to let her go.

For some odd reason I thought back to the first day I met her. Typical girl from the Burg wanting to turn badass. I smiled to myself. I could completely see her saying, "Burg to Badass in three fricken' years."

It was now early morning and Steph showed no signs of life. I moved my arm slightly and she shifted her weight.

My cell phone vibrated me awake at 5 and I cursed my luck. "What?" I whispered.

"Hey, you still dropping Bombshell off at her place?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"She had some issues last night. Then she fell asleep. She's out like a rock."

"Man, she has got you whipped." He laughed. "You fallow her everywhere, you do everything she asks. Everything!"

I would have replied but Steph shifted on my chest. I could feel her breathing and her heartbeat. Tank stopped laughing and listened. "She's there isn't she?"

"We're on the couch. She cried herself to sleep Tank." I lowered my voice even further.

"I'll see you later today. I don't know when but I'll be in." And I hung up. Steph was still asleep on my chest. Seeing her there I started to question why she even bothered with me.

0000ooo0000

It has been two days since Steph fell asleep on her couch with me. She has been in her apartment mostly but she still went out and talked with her friends. I had given her as long as she needed off and it sounded like she was making the most of the past two days.

I was busy reading over a contract when Tank walked in. "I just don't get it. Why do women have to act the way they do?" He sat down in one of the chair reserved for clients.

"Trouble with Angie?" I asked. Angie was Tank's little girl who was now 17.

"She wants to date one of the guys from her school but he has some issues to work out. Then she blames me for being over protective, and I caught her sneaking out last night Said she was going to her girlfriends. Ugh."

Then he sat up, the light bulb on, "I just described someone."

I didn't look up. "No really?" I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Yeah. I did. By the way did you know that Bombshell was seen leaving Morelli's place around 4 this morning? She's been sitting in the parking garage since."

This got my attention. "Is she okay?"

"Ha! I knew it. You two are having a fling. How cute!" I threw a pen at him, which he sidestepped.

"Go see for yourself." I was out the door before he finished his sentence. And sure enough there she was sitting in Big Blue, eyes closed, clearly asleep, or dead. I opened the passenger side door and slid in. I slammed the door shut and she jumped.

"Oh, Hi Ranger." Her voice was cracked and she looked really tired.

"Problems with Morelli?" I asked. What was it this time, what could make her leave at 4 in the morning?

"I don't know what to do." She said, staring out of the windshield. All of a sudden tears were rolling down her face and she got out of the car. I followed.

She walked over to the elevator and waited for it to open. I stood slightly behind her, giving her some room. She rode the elevator to the seventh floor; using the key I gave her. She plopped down on the couch and stared blankly at the dark TV. I don't know what made me do it but I sat down next to her and pulled her to me, just like two nights ago.

I softly kissed the top of her head and rest my chin on the same spot. After a minute she turned to look at me. I looked back and leaned in for a kiss. Much to my delight she kissed me back, sighing slightly.

We pulled apart and sat together for who knows how long. We must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up it was 2 in the afternoon. I some how managed to get out from under her and leaned Steph up against the arm of the couch. After watching her for a moment, questioning myself about what I was about to do, I gently shook her awake.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Two o'clock, Babe. We both fell asleep again." She sat up.

"Sorry, you must be late for a meeting or something." She made to stand up but I stopped her.

"Babe, we need to talk."

She cocked her head slightly. "About what?"

I sighed. "Why are you here?"

She looked around. "I fell asleep on your couch."

"No. Why are you _here_?" I put emphasis on 'here'. Then I added, "With me."

Her eyes got wide and she leaned forward. She held my attention with her blue eyes. "Because I want to."

Surprise and/or confusion must have shown on my face because she was soon smirking at me. I leaned forward and kissed her again. And again she kissed back with a sigh, her beautiful blue eyes closed. Relief flooded my body, glad that I did just lose what I had.

**A woman is mystery**

**A man just can't understand**

**Sometimes all it takes to please her**

**Is the touch of your hand**

**And other times you gotta take it slow**

**And hold her all night long**

**Heaven knows there's so many ways**

**A man can go wrong**

_**Chorus:**_

**Must be doin' something right**

**I just heard you sigh**

**You leaned into my kiss**

**And closed those deep blue need you eyes**

**Don't know what I did**

**To earn a love like this, but baby, I**

**Must be doin' something right**

**Anywhere you wanna go **

**Baby, show me the way**

**I'm open to suggestions**

**Mmm, whatever you say**

**Tonight's about giving you**

**What you want, whatever it takes**

**Girl, I hope I'm on the right road**

**And judging by the smile on your face**

_**Repeat Chorus**_

**Ah, Baby**

**Mmm...**

**I don't know what I did**

**To earn a love like this, but baby, I**

**Must be doin' something right**

**Must be doin' something right**


End file.
